The present invention relates to a burner and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a burner having a comparatively short flame length.
WO89/02051 discloses an oxygen-fuel burner and a method of generating an oxidising flame. The burner includes a central body with a central oxygen nozzle and at least one fuel nozzle, a casing surrounding the central body, at least one peripheral oxygen nozzle radially outside the fuel nozzle, and an oxygen chamber outside the central body, all nozzles being at least substantially parallel. The central oxygen nozzle and the peripheral oxygen nozzle are connected to different sources of oxygen such that it is possible to deliver oxygen at different pressures to each nozzle. Such an arrangement creates a rather laminar fuel and oxygen flow which is not conducive to good mixing and results in a flame length somewhat longer than might be desired. Whilst this can be an advantage in some situations, i.e. where protection of the burner tip is desirable, this burner does not lend itself to use in situations where it is desirable to create a fully developed flame at a point comparatively close to the burner tip.
Also known is a modification of the above burner in which a fuel atomiser is positioned centrally within the burner body and oxygen is used to atomise fuel oil which is then directed downstream thereof and mixed with a further stream of oxygen before being combusted. This arrangement exposes the comparatively expensive atomiser to the hostile environment associated with the application in which the burner is situated and, where metal is being melted, molten metal will often splash the atomiser thereby damaging it and reducing its effectiveness. Once damaged, such atomisers become comparatively inefficient and require replacements which can only be achieved by dismantling the burner. Clearly, this is extremely undesirable, particularly when the burner is used in a continuous process.